Le fantôme de mon passé
by Manori
Summary: "Voilà maintenant 1 an jour pour jour que tu nous as quitté. Personne ne s'en ai vraiment remis tu sais. Moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que tu es à mes côtés à chaque instant. Cette impression m'aide à affronter la vie sans toi." ( Deuxième OS avec le point de vu de Neji à prévoir)


**_ Voilà maintenant 1 an jour pour jour que tu nous as quitté. Personne ne s'en ai vraiment remis tu sais. Moi non plus. J'ai l'impression que tu es à mes côtés à chaque instant. Cette impression m'aide à affronter la vie sans toi. Dire d'avant, rien ne nous fessai peur. Nous étions comme des frères. Cette période restera éternellement gravée en moi comme étant la plus heureuse de ma vie. J'avais tout pour être heureux: Une petite amie géniale, une famille soudée et toi, mon meilleur ami de toujours... _**

Je pose le stylo avant de continuer. Si j'écris encore le moindre mot, je ne pourrais plus retenir mes larmes qui menaces déjà de coulées à flot. Je laisse tombé le cahier sur lequel j'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire tous les jours pour toi; pour avoir l'impression de te parler. Je sens alors la gravité reprendre son effet sur moi et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, fixant le plafond de ma chambre, d'un blanc immaculé...

Un an... Soit 12 mois... Soit 365 jours... J'ai beau essayé de diminué le temps de ton absence en le changeant en mois ou en jours, cela ne change pas, au contraire. J'ai l'impression que sa fais une éternité que tu nous as quitté. Ton absence se fait toujours sentir et est devenu pesante pour moi. Je me suis enfermé sur moi-même, ne désirant qu'une chose, te rejoindre afin que le temps si paisible que nous avions connu tous les deux revienne. Mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour te rejoindre, alors j'ai sombré dans la déprime. Beaucoup de personne ont essayé de m'aidé à m'en sortir, mais personne n'a réussi. Sakura m'a laissé tombé, disant qu'elle avait l'impression que j'étais mort en même temps que toi et qu'elle ne le supporté plus. Sa fais 8 mois, enfin je crois...

Je me lève de mon lit et me rapproche de ma fenêtre. Dehors, dans le silence de la nuit, les gouttes tombent du ciel, tels des pleurs. Ma main se pose sur la fenêtre et je ressens la froideur de la vitre. Je décide de la récupérer de sortir de ma chambre. Je dévale les escaliers, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bruits qui m'entours. Quand j'arrive au bas, je vois ma mère en train de parler avec mon père. Je les ignore et attrape mon blouson. J'enfile mes baskets quand je vois ma mère entré dans mon champ de vision.

- Ou vas-tu Sasuke?

- Sur sa tombe.

Je ne dis rien de plus et sors de chez moi. La pluie tombe toujours. Je me mets en route pour le cimetière, complètement hermétique à tous ce qui m'entours. Les seules choses qui occupent toute mon attention sont mes souvenirs.

Je nous revois au skate parc en train de rêver de nos avenirs. Nous voulions tous les deux devenir avocats, "pour changer le monde" comme nous le disions. Oui, à cette période la, nous avions encore l'espoir que le monde pouvait changer. Mais cet espoir met aujourd'hui complètement étranger.

Les portes du cimetière se dessinent au loin, me rappelant le jour de ton enterrement. Tous le monde était la, en larme, refusant que tu partes rejoindre les anges. Mes larmes n'ont pas coulées ce jour la, je n'avais plus de forces. J'avais hurlé ma rage la journée de la veille. J'avais tout cassé dans ma chambre. Je m'en étais voulu d'être en quelque sorte le responsable de ta mort. Je m'en veux encore d'ailleurs. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas disputé avec Sakura! Alors tu ne serais pas venu me voir pour que l'on parle. Tu n'aurais pas pris ta moto par ce jour de pluie. Et si seulement je ne t'avais pas parlé jusqu'a la tombée de la nuit! Tu ne serais pas reparti sous cette pluie battante... Et ce camion ne t'aurais pas tué!

Je passe les portes du cimetière et me dirige vers ta tombe. Tout en marchant, je revois les tous ses gens en pleurs qui venaient te dire adieu.

J'arrive enfin à hauteur de ta tombe et m'y agenouille. La pluie est toujours présente. Elle accompagne mes pleurs silencieux. Si seulement tu pouvais toujours être présent, avec moi. Je crois que j'aurais la force de me relever et d'affronter de nouveau la vie. Mais tu n'es plus la et tu ne reviendras jamais. Les jours ont beaux défilés et ce sentiment d'être incomplet ne fait que croitre.

Je lève les yeux pour voir se qui est écris sur ta pierre tombale.

Neji Hyuga,

1994-2011

Partit bien trop tôt

Dis, toi qui disais que tu refusé que les gens pleurs à cause de toi, qu'a tu ressentis ce funeste jour? Sans doute de la peine, du désespoir. Tu sais, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que Sakura avait raison. Je suis mort en même temps que toi. C'est comme si ce camion m'avait aussi renversé pour me tuer sur le coup. Je n'ai plus envi de rien. Vivre est devenu pour moi une torture de chaque instant. Chaque souffle me poignarde en plein cœur. Ma vie n'a plus de sens et je ne cherche même plus à lui en donné un. A quoi cela m'avancerai-t-il? Je refuse d'accomplir " notre" rêve. Sa serai comme te trahir; tourner ta page. Et sa, j'en suis incapable.

Mes pleurs brouillent ma vue. Ils sont le reflet de mon cœur, qui n'arrive plus à décodé les sentiments autre que la souffrance. J'ai mal.

Ma main se pose sur ta tombe, froide comme la mort. Mon souffle ce coupe et un hoquet de douleur me secoues. Cette tombe est la pour me rappelé que je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir, mis à par en photo. Mais les photos, est-ce que sa peut réellement remplacer ta présence bienveillante près de moi? Non. Elles, ne peuvent pas me donnés des conseils. Elles sont juste la pour me faire souffrir d'avantage. Pour me rappelé ce que j'ai perdu. Pour me rappelé ton absence.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, près de toi. Dis, tu te rappel quand on été petits? On adoré dormir ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, à écouté la pluie tombée dehors. Nous nous imaginions tout un univers rien que pour nous et ceux qu'on aimés.

Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui, la pluie à beau tombée, ce n'est plus la même. Aujourd'hui, en l'écoutant, je ne m'évade plus dans un monde imaginaire parfait. Je ne fais que repensé à nos souvenirs et sombrer ainsi, un peu plus dans les ténèbres...

Fin


End file.
